


对你没有兴趣这件事，我和我的小兄弟还没有商量好

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Sam, M/M, Rimming, Schmoop, top!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam的灵魂回来了，可他似乎多了点儿成人青春期烦恼，一定都是女巫的错！</p>
            </blockquote>





	对你没有兴趣这件事，我和我的小兄弟还没有商量好

**Author's Note:**

> 1、背景是S6后半，Sam的灵魂回来了而墙还没被Cass推倒
> 
> 2、Dean是我本命，所以一直以来我都不敢碰触Dean视角，但我还是想努力把我对Dean的一些理解表达出来（比如我认为他在面对Sam的问题上总是很勇敢，却从来不肯面对自己的问题。），因此我做了第一次尝试，不出我所料果然是OOC出天际，总之，请慎入。
> 
> 3、不要试图问我Sam的成人青春期烦恼（说真的这个说法蠢爆了）从何而来，这事儿我也不知道，你们懂的。

**Part 1**

 

Sam在椅子上扭动了一下，熟练地找到最合适的角度掩盖突然让他陷入尴尬境地的下身。在经历了整整一周不合时宜、不分场合——Sam决定暂时把它归类为二次发育导致的青春期现象，鉴于他在22岁到27岁间又长高了不少，这也不是没可能——甚至不合逻辑的勃起之后，任何人都能把掩饰这件事做得很好。

他刚从地狱回来，虽然他对此毫无记忆，并且看起来这次旅行似乎没给他留下什么后遗症，但Winchester这个名字从来都跟好运扯不上关系，何况他很确定他的兄长对他隐瞒了点什么（他可不会错过Dean眼中那些担忧和不确定），而他们的小翅膀朋友陷入了一场战争，变得陌生又神秘兮兮，显然这一切都算不上什么好预兆。在这种时候，陪伴了他27年的小兄弟宣布要抢夺一点独立权似乎算不上什么大问题。可是，是的， _Sam Winchester很烦恼_ 。

比如现在，当他哥翡翠色的眼睛热切地盯着他，丰润的嘴唇一张一合（而他兄长脸上还挂着通常他试图说服Sam买个派时的那种愚蠢笑容），Sam根本没注意Dean说了些什么，他就像个青春期精力过剩的少年一样（胡乱的）硬起来了，而对象正是他生理学意义上的血亲兄长。

_哦，操。_

Sam觉得自己的身体大概出了点儿问题，也许是地狱之旅对他的改变终于悄然降临，也许是他们上一周狩猎的那个女巫，总之这一切，因为他哥而 _随时随地_ 硬得发疼什么的？简直糟透了。

Dean拿起水杯喝了一口水，Sam能看见那红润甜蜜的唇贴上杯沿，在杯壁上挤压着舒展开来，然后两片嘴唇离开了水杯，一截粉色的舌尖伸出，迅速从唇间扫过，在他眼前染上一片晶亮润泽的水光。

Sam猛地推开桌子站起来走向浴室，重重甩上门，把他老哥惊讶的疑问和那些关于他哥嘴唇的见鬼遐想一并关在门外，他虚脱地靠在门上，绝望而混乱地思考着“走完了一半的人生（以猎人们的通常寿命来说）时突然发现自己有严重的乱伦情结”，和“看着自己的哥哥喝水就射在了裤子里”比起来，到底哪件事更 _悲惨_ 一点。

这种悲惨的情绪在Sam用力洗着那条湿透的内裤时终于达到了最高峰，他试图用一个愤恨的咒骂来表达自己的心情，却在经过胸腔时突然梗塞住，变成了一声近似 _抽噎_ 的哼声冒出来。

Holy shit。

 

＊＊＊

 

Dean诧异地看着对面的Sam突然涨红了脸一头扎进浴室里。

“Sammy？你还好吗？”

摔门声重重传来，震得Motel房间破旧的墙壁簌簌地落下些灰尘。好吧，Dean决定把他弟弟这次的生理期警报（Dean坚持把这种周期性的、持续性的、敏感的情绪波动定义为生理期）调到最高警戒程度。

这并不是说Dean没有注意到他弟弟情绪变化的原因，虽然Sam一直是个难搞的小婊子，但Dean总是能知道（他当然能知道）出现在他弟弟脸上的每一个表情的含义，何况Sam那些遮掩的动作对于Dean来说可足够显眼了。

当然，偶尔和自己的弟弟（一个情绪化的总爱朝着自己Awesome的兄长摆出一张Bitch face的Bitch）谈论一些成人话题来惹毛他是Dean的小小乐趣，但和一个27岁的成年男人讨论生理教育的问题？噢，得了吧。

而且Dean可没法忽视Sam偶尔投向他的那种，他熟悉的、通常会在酒吧里收到的眼神，更别说每次他看向Sam时那些蓦然染在他弟弟颧骨上的漂亮粉红色了（这当然不是他最近总是盯着Sam看的原因）。所以，没错，基本上Dean大概能猜到最近一段时间困扰着他弟弟的是什么。

他们之间越过正常兄弟间该有的那条亲密界限很久了，他注意到这事儿可比Sam早得多。从来没有机会体验何谓正常兄弟情，因此Sam一直将这些视为理所当然（或者他只是不愿去想，Dean不能确定这个），而Dean，作为一个天底下最棒的大哥，就像小时候在睡前帮Sam检查床底的小丑一样，不论他自身对于Sam的渴望多么强烈，当他确定Sam不想要这个的时候，帮他的小弟弟藏好那些会吓到他的东西可是他的职责。

**Dean总是会做好这些。**

但现在——Dean盯着禁闭的浴室门，仿佛能透过门看到把自己关在里面的沮丧的弟弟——如果Sam已经注意到了存在于他们之间的那些……而Dean无法想象在经历了那么多的分离、痛苦和那些狗屁命运之后，他还能再一次推开他弟弟放手让他离开（他们只剩下彼此了不是吗？）。

也许仅此一次，Dean可以试着让自己主动踏出一步，只要推开那扇门，去抓住他唯一渴望的东西。

 

＊＊＊

 

Dean发誓，他真的没想过推开那扇门之后要面对这样的尴尬场景。

Sam一只手拿着内裤，另一只手握着自己软趴趴的老二，赤裸下身被冷掉的精液沾染得一片狼藉，他看起来被兄长的突然闯入吓坏了，长发乱七八糟地耷拉在脸颊边，每根发丝都好像透着绝望悲惨的气息。Dean熟悉这个表情，那种像他弟弟9岁那年得知黑暗中的真实时，世界崩塌在他眼前的表情。

Dean靠在门边，嘴巴愚蠢的张开又合上，“Hey，man？你刚刚是在跟自己的……”Dean胡乱比划了下，“说话？”

Sam狠狠咬住了自己下唇，Dean不由自主地担心着要是他的弟弟突然哭起来（毕竟Sam _一直都是个小姑娘_ ）该怎么办。

噢，太棒了，Dean Winchester你可真是会说话。

 

＊＊＊

 

Sam确信他一定是被女巫诅咒了。

正常的世界正在他眼前摇摇欲坠，当然，他绝不可能因为这种蠢事就哭起来（ _他可不是个姑娘！_ ）。

首先，Dean像个混蛋（像他一向表现出来的那样）一样不敲门就闯进来可不是Sam的错，其次，他走投无路的、被搅成一团浆糊的脑袋引诱他做出了一个荒谬的举动——跟他的小兄弟做一个关于“别在你的血亲兄弟面前展现健康活力”的沟通——也并不是不能理解的，对吧？

即使他现在就像个试图表现得倔强愤怒来维持那点儿可怜自尊的悲惨 _变态_ ，但是，当然，他绝对不会为这种事哭的。

“出去！”Sam都有些惊讶自己还能完整说出这两个单词，虽然那带了点儿颤音，但管他的，说不定Dean会把那解读为愤怒的表现的。

然后Dean朝他走过来了。搞什么鬼？Sam有些茫然地想着，他该往Dean脸上来上一拳吗（但他手上还拽着一条内裤，他不确定这样做会不会让现在的场面更糟糕）？还是叫他滚出去？Sam犹豫着，在来得及做出反应之前就被他的哥哥抱住了，头被紧紧按住，重重撞在Dean的锁骨上，Dean太用力了，血腥味在Sam嘴里弥漫开来，该死，他咬到了舌头。

“Sammy，你知道你现在的尺寸可称不上可爱，”Dean低沉的声音在他耳边响起，带着笑意，“但你还真是……我不知道，就是，见鬼的可爱？”

见鬼，Dean一定也中了女巫的诅咒。

 

======

 

**Part 2**

 

说真的，他现在最应该做的事就是拉上Dean一起，再仔细检查一遍他们所能想到的每个地方，把那个被他们遗漏的巫术袋找出来，然后干掉搞得他们一团乱的（不管那是女巫还是其他什么乱七八糟的）东西。

但也许这事儿得放到他跟他的小兄弟统一好意见之后再说。Sam漫无边际地想着，手指在Dean的肩上收紧，咽下一声不小心冒出来的啜泣的同时挺了挺腰，把他硬得发疼的阴茎往他哥的掌握里送得更多了点。

至少，Sam确定，在Dean把他压到浴室墙上，舌头以一种色情的方式在他身上游移，而他早该跳出来朝他们大声嚷嚷的背德感和错误感双双离家出走的时候，不适合谈这事儿。

Sam低下头，胡乱磨蹭Dean的脸颊，寻找着兄长的嘴唇，Dean微微仰起头满足了他，他一口咬在Sam的下巴上，舌尖沿着舔上去，灵巧地顶开Sam柔软唇瓣探入口腔。没有灵魂终于完整的急切与喜悦，也没有天雷勾动地火的激烈和狂野，就只是仔细探索着对方的每一寸，慢慢寻找那个能够彼此呼应的频率，而找到那个节奏并没有花费他们多少时间。

嘴唇分开的时候，两人都有点迷糊。Sam还在等待着他的理智对他尖叫这事有多么错误多么不对（即使在Winchesters足够混乱的人生里，兄弟乱伦这种事儿显然也远远超出了混乱的定义），他没等到任何结果，就好像一件早该发生的事情就那样发生了，突兀，却又理所当然。

Sam把手伸下去，手指顺着Dean藏在T恤下的腰线摸索过去，他想更仔细点儿感受Dean的肌肉在他手下扭动的方式，但Dean抬起坚硬的胯骨抵在他身上磨蹭着，向他表明他所剩无几的耐性。Sam挑开牛仔裤的扣子，拉下裤链，巨大的手掌伸进内裤，将兄长亟待抚慰的硬挺包覆住，Dean很明显颤抖了一下，咬着Sam的喉咙发出一声含糊呻吟。

“Sam，靠。”

一开始他有点儿犹豫，这感觉……有点儿不太合适（他握着的那玩意儿可是属于他哥的），而且Sam可从没给男人服务过。但他知道该怎么取悦一个男人，他知道手该放在什么地方，用怎样的方式和力度动作（更别说他哥的手正在他身上做着示范）。他用拇指沿着柱身一点一点滑过，覆上顶端轻轻按压揉搓着，眼睛紧紧盯着Dean。Dean仰起头，胯骨往前送，松开环绕Sam阴茎的手掌，拉过Sam的手把他们俩握在一起彼此摩擦着。

这大概有些太过亲密了，Sam不能确定。但Dean把另一只手放上了他的腰，以一种安抚的力道慢慢抚摸着他，于是Sam放松下来，抵着兄长的额头闭上眼，任由一些轻微而细碎的呻吟啜泣回荡在他们之间。

 

＊＊＊

 

那天之后他们的生活并没有太多变化。Saving people，hunting things，family business。追逐着恐惧、血腥和痛苦，从一个廉价的Motel驶向另一个，带走满身伤痕，从不停歇。而挤在Impala狭窄空间里的彼此就是他们所拥有的一切。

但Sam不自觉的常常将目光落在Dean身上（比他以前会做的更多），然后在撞上Dean的视线时发现他的哥哥其实跟他一样。而其他那些——拥挤人群中Dean放在他腰背上的保护姿态的手，并肩而行时彼此摩擦的肩，Impala前排座位中间碰触到对方体温却又不曾贴在一起的小指。

总有一些地方在悄然改变。

没有案子的晚上，他们通常都在一起，也许去酒吧赚点生活费，也许只是坐在彼此身边喝瓶啤酒，然后拉紧Motel的窗帘（或者关上Impala的车门），在旁人无法窥探的黑暗里拥抱亲吻，好奇又小心翼翼地互相探索了解着。Dean知道了Sam在床上是怎样的狂野急躁却又矛盾地不肯出声，而Sam发现Dean其实是个温柔体贴的好伴侣（一点也不像他平时表现出来的那样混蛋），当他在高潮时把头埋进Sam颈窝里不停唤着“Sammy”时，仿佛这个名字就是他整个人生的全部重量。  
  
他们离家人这个词的定义越来越远，他们把自己深埋进对方的怀抱，围住彼此，筑成一道分隔正常与Winchester兄弟的墙。

他们把关于对方的一切仔细收好，藏在墙里。

他们从不谈论这些。 _他们无需谈论。_

 

**Part 3**

 

Dean掏出房间钥匙打开门，把靠在墙边的Sam扶到床上坐好，这才想起来应该要开灯。

惨白的灯光投下来，Dean终于看清Sam脸上的血迹泥渍，被汗水沾湿贴在脸颊边的长发，以及那些痕迹之下青白的脸色。极力忽视那股随着血腥味在胃里弥漫开来的绞痛，Dean找出一瓶威士忌，走到Sam身边时略微停了下。

“Dean，能停下你那小姑娘的犹豫，就只是快点吗？”Sam低沉地咬牙咆哮起来，附带一个极度不爽的眼神，标准的Sam Winchester式Bitch face。好吧，当Sam感觉不愉快时，他会变得比平时表现出来的更像个讨人厌的小婊子，但那同时奇异的缓解了Dean绞痛的胃。“如果你哭出声，我不会笑你的。”Dean哼了一声，小心地撕开Sam的T恤，将威士忌朝着他血肉模糊的肩头倒了下去。

当另一只Wendigo从Dean身后突然冒出来时，Sam唯一能做出的反应就是冲上去撞开他的哥哥，他的左肩直接暴露在利爪之下，而那给Dean争取到了开枪的时间。他们成功干掉了两只Wendigo，但之后Dean从血泊里扶起Sam的时候，他的表情看起来像是一打开Impala的车门就看到了一堆巫术袋一样。

用酒精冲洗干净后露出来的伤口并不深，但几乎擦着颈动脉而过的位置和跨越肩胛的长度，还是让Dean眼底一瞬间闪过了一丝晦暗。缝合完伤口，Sam拒绝了Dean提出的帮忙洗澡的建议（如果 _“Sammy girl，需要哥哥帮你洗头让你能专心玩你的小鸭子么？”_ 算建议的话），只围着一条浴巾从浴室走出来，Sam直直趴到柔软的床垫上，几乎是立刻就睡了过去。

 

＊＊＊

 

有什么东西爬上了他的床。床垫的震动传过来惊醒了Sam，随后贴上来的熟悉温度和气息又让他迅速安下心来，“De？”努力撑开沉重的眼皮，Sam含糊地询问着。

“没事。”Dean把手搭在Sam的腰上，嗅着Sam身上淡淡的血腥味。那个伤对他们来说并不算严重，但重要的是“Sam受伤了”这件事本身，它提醒着Dean又一次搞砸了他的职责（Sam脑袋里现在有堵不知什么时候会崩塌的墙，身上还多了道差点划断脖子的伤，哈，伟大的Dean Winchester。）。他想对Sam说对不起我又搞砸了，他想说没事的只要我在就不会让你有事，他想说“We'll be okay。”Dean不知道他是想告诉Sam这些，还是更想让自己相信，最后他什么都没说，只是把脸深深埋进弟弟没受伤的另一边颈窝里。

说真的Sam全身酸痛，因为失血过多而头晕眼花着，但他哥在半夜爬上他的床，用一种自他9岁跟Dean分床睡之后就再也没有过的抱抱方式抱住了他，这真是十分不对劲。

“Dean？”Sam彻底清醒过来了，他用手肘推了推身后的兄长，微微侧过头让他能看见Dean的头顶，“不管你在想什么，停下来。”真见鬼，Dean身上的内疚味道都快把他淹没了。

Dean撑起身跨过Sam的腰，就只是那么低头看着Sam，Sam没有开口说那些Dean以为他会说的“我们得谈谈”之类的，他扭动腰臀换了个舒服点的姿势，然后抬起手按在Dean的后颈上将他拉下来。

起初Sam没有闭上眼睛，漂亮的薄唇贴在Dean的嘴唇上，榛绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，眼底好像塞满了什么东西。Dean眨了眨眼，让自己慢慢放松下来，舌尖探出，顶进Sam柔顺的口中，贪婪的、渴望的，带着他自己也没发觉的小小恐惧汲取弟弟的气息。Sam闭上了眼，修长手指缠进Dean柔软的短发里。

Dean的呼吸渐渐急促，他吸吮着Sam的下唇，仔细地舔过Sam口腔里每一寸，慢慢把这个吻变得更深。手按上Sam的腰抚摸着，有时指尖轻轻压下，柔韧结实的肌肉就会微微下陷，然后弹起来，引来Sam一阵不易察觉的轻颤，Dean沉迷在这个小小的游戏里，直到Sam推着他的肩膀示意他放开。

Sam半睁着眼急促地呼吸着，嘴唇被蹂躏得红肿还泛着水色，本就眩晕的脑袋彻底被搅成了一团浆糊。

“Sammy——”Dean不确定他应不应该继续下去，Sam现在的状态可不怎么适合做这种事。但Sam看了他一眼，挪动身体让自己跪起身，分开双腿趴下去，没受伤的右肩顶在床垫上。

“Dean。只是……做吧。”

而Dean无法控制地硬起来。

 

＊＊＊

 

Dean亲吻着Sam的身体，从后颈沿着脊柱一路向下，时不时伸出舌头舔过光滑的皮肤，淡淡的咸味在舌尖散开，Sam的味道。

嘴唇滑到挺翘臀部的时候，Dean迟疑了一下，跳过去落在Sam大腿内侧，舌尖反复舔舐，然后轻轻咬下去。Sam发出一声哀鸣，肌肉颤抖，腿间挺立起来的阴茎证明他感受到的绝不是疼痛，Dean加了点力道，牙齿反复研磨着一点，齿间的肌肉坚硬又有弹性，跟女人的柔软截然不同，他知道，Sam能承受的更多。

尝试着把头往上抬了抬，Dean的鼻尖就抵在了Sam的臀缝里。这部分——Dean依然不是很确定——他从没对任何男人做过这种事。但是，这是Sam，他一直为之渴望的一切，趴在他的面前任由索取，与之相比似乎也没什么是更大不了的了。

舌头从下往上滑过囊袋，划出一道湿痕，然后舔上Sam从未被人碰触过的后穴，Sam猛地仰起头，喘不过气似的小口呼吸着，这反应一定是表示Dean做得棒极了，Dean越发卖力地用舌尖在穴口画着圈，直到紧致的皱褶都被润湿得泛出晶莹水光才推了进去。Sam紧握住床单，手背上青筋突起，全身僵硬，那一圈肌肉紧紧夹住Dean的舌头，紧致炙热得不可思议。

Dean把舌头往深处更推进了点，转动着舔了一圈，然后稍稍抽出，接着开始模拟穿刺的节奏进出着sam的身体。Sam看起来丧失了所有理智，他发出一阵窒息般的啜泣呻吟，摆动腰臀的激烈程度让Dean只能用力抓住他的腰，以免他伤到自己的肩。

Sam的腰已经软得撑不住自己的时候，Dean终于肯让自己的舌头放过他，他直起身，把两根手指含进嘴里润湿着，直到指尖挂上了透明的液滴，才按上那急切收缩着的入口，手指试探着刺入，微微弯曲，抚摸着一瞬间僵硬紧绷起来的肌肉，Sam深吸了一口气，艰难地放松身体，容纳下Dean的手指。

Dean紧紧咬住下唇，把手指又推进了一点点，Sam的腰猛地抖了一下，Dean慢慢抽拉起手指，着迷地看着他的弟弟在他手中挣扎，因为他的每一个碰触而无法自控，God，Sam实在太敏感了。Dean得用另一只手握住硬得发疼的阴茎根部，克制着让自己不至于只是这样看着Sam扭动着、渴求着被占有的样子就射出来，Sam现在看起来实在是——并不是说Dean有意想要比较——比Dean上过的任何一个女人都更加的放荡火辣。

Dean继续放进第二根手指，缓慢的探索和开拓，几乎让Sam错觉这是一种苦闷又甜美的折磨。“我不是个姑娘，Dean。”Sam侧过头看着Dean，他的瞳孔放得那么大，看起来几乎是一片幽深的黑。Dean把脸贴上Sam突出的肩胛骨，胡乱点着头，手指又动了几下才抽出来。

Dean张开嘴，咬住Sam背上漂亮的肌肉，阴茎顶端抵着穴口磨蹭了几下，深深吐了口气，慢慢顶开，坚定地向着火热甬道深处推进。那里面实在太紧了，狠狠挤压着Dean，他不得不停了几次才顺利进到最底。小腹紧贴上Sam臀部时，Dean感觉到一阵缺氧的眩晕，才发现之前一直忘记了呼吸。

并不是很疼，Dean给他做的润滑足够充分，但这种违背生理的方式始终还是让人感觉怪异，Sam收紧手指，用力咬住枕头，Dean停下动作，拨开贴在Sam脸颊边汗湿凌乱的长发，亲吻他微微抽搐着的额角，“Sammy？”

Sam微微摇摆身体，肌肉有节奏地绷紧又放松几次，然后他缓缓呼出一口气，嘶哑地开口低语，“继续。”Dean闭上眼，额头贴着Sam的后颈，握住他的腰，阴茎缓缓退出去，然后猛然顶入，重复着这样的节奏，动作越来越大。Sam沉重地喘息，配合Dean的进出抬起臀部，变换角度寻找着那个能让他愉悦的点。

Dean直起身，深入弟弟身体的阴茎角度发生了微妙的变化，Sam闷哼了一声，全身颤抖，Dean确定他刚刚碰到了那一点。更用力的退出，又刺入，Dean加快了速度，却始终克制着不让自己失控。Sam突然抓住Dean掐在他腰上的手，用力收缩绞紧了体内的阴茎，让Dean发出一声几乎像是痛苦的呻吟。

“我说过，别把我当成姑娘，De——”

指关节用力到发白，Dean茫然地想着Sam身上大概会留下淤青，腰却像有自己意识似的凶狠地向前挺进，每一次深入都能感觉到Sam颤抖的兴奋。

Dean低下头，看着自己的一部分如何侵占着Sam，而Sam又是以怎样的姿态迎合着自己——这是Sam，承载他生命的全部，就像他身体永远不能缺少的一部分。背德、禁忌，却没有什么能比这更正确。

Sam的名字从Dean的舌尖上滑过，如羽毛般轻柔，然后他的手探进Sam腿间，用跟他的撞击同样粗鲁的力道揉搓Sam坚硬的阴茎。Sam张开嘴想说些什么，却只发出一连串低沉破碎的呻吟。

高潮到来时，Sam火热潮湿的柔软甬道紧紧裹缠上来，Dean再也控制不住，炽热阴茎刺穿Sam，一次比一次更沉重地撞上深处那一点，Sam绷紧了身体，仰起头，腰身弓成一道利落紧绷的弧度。Dean几乎失神地加快速度重重抽顶几下，灼热体液全数倾泻在Sam体内。

Dean使尽全力把自己从Sam身上拉开，倒在一旁，避免压到他弟弟。他应该回到自己床上去的，但他实在是连一根手指都懒得动弹了，于是他放任自己靠在Sam身后喃喃感叹。

“Jesus啊，Sammy……”

“我知道，”Sam头都不愿抬，埋在枕头里模糊地回答着，“下次轮到我。”

“没问题。”Dean微笑着回答，鼻尖蹭了蹭弟弟耳后的柔软肌肤，在Sam的气息萦绕下很快陷入了沉睡。

 

＊＊＊

 

Dean做了个噩梦，梦里他被绑在一块巨石上朝着水底不断下沉，身体沉重无力挣扎，窒息的灼热撕扯着他的胸腔。

猛地睁开眼，他那个大脚怪弟弟用他可恶的长手长脚死死缠住他睡得正香，几乎大半个身子都压在他身上，四肢纠缠，闷热不堪。

Dean推了推Sam靠在他胸前的头，想着什么时候得让Sam剪个头发，那头愚蠢的长毛戳得他实在难受。小混蛋没醒，嘴里蹦出一串诸如“Deee”之类的让人听不懂的嘟囔，一边蹭了蹭他的胸口，一滩口水。

_可恶。_

看起来Sam暂时是不会放开他了，Dean百无聊赖地盯着天花板幻想Sam醒来之后可能会出现的种种反应（考虑到他的弟弟是一个多么别扭的姑娘），但那种纵欲之后的疲惫感很快攫住了他，思维慢慢变得迟钝，于是他搂住Sam，侧过头，轻轻碰触Sam的嘴唇，然后在他弟弟怀里再度睡死过去。

 

＊＊＊

 

他们彻底清醒过来的时候已经是下午了，错过了早餐和午饭的身体叫嚣着抗议，将他们从睡梦中拉了出来。Sam顶着一张因为饥饿而不爽的脸晃进浴室，Dean跟在他身后，看着他弟弟有些别扭的走路姿势，忍不住露出得意洋洋的傻笑。

并排站在洗漱台前，肩膀互相摩擦，说不好是谁先开的头，他们开始用手肘推挤着对方争抢空间（伴随着Dean的坏笑和Sam的白眼）。总算Dean还记得Sam肩上的伤，在这个小小的玩闹发展为一场大战之前喊了停。

之后Dean仔细检查过Sam的伤口，收拾东西，离开Motel。发动Impala之前Dean转头看向Sam。

“去哪儿？”

“随便，”Sam耸耸肩，“但如果你想让我做事，至少得先填饱我的肚子。”

“你知道吗Sammy？也许我会先带你去吃顿烛光晚餐，然后再给你买朵玫瑰花插在你的辫子上。”Dean大笑出声，踩下油门，Impala载着他们冲了出去，把车里传来的对话抛在街角。

_“Jerk！”_

_“Bitch。”_

 

—END—


End file.
